


He should've said something

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Needs a Hug, M/M, Phil is back, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Thor is awesome, he didn't say a word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is in a turmoil because Coulson is not dead and no one told him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He should've said something

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Gen or Any/Thor, Thor's a lot more sensitive than he looks](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=39885773#t39885773)
> 
> Thor doesn't seem like the sort of guy you confide in, even to his friends. So give me a Thor who is unexpectedly sensitive. Maybe he has really good advice for a broken heart, or he's awesome at helping out with PT without getting discouraged by his helpee's negativity (because, let's face it, no Avenger is ever going to be happy about being off the team with injuries), maybe he accidentally finds out something one of the Avengers feared being found out and was really awesome about it.

It was the day after they learned that Coulson wasn't dead. They all were happy and most of all, they expected him to be happy as well. But Clint wasn't. Yes, he was glad that Phil was alive. But... he lied to him. For more than half a year he lied. Technically. He stayed in the communal living room for a few hours while the Avengers celebrated Coulson's resurfacing but after a while he couldn't stand it any longer. He lied. He lied to _him_. Phil knew that there was one thing Clint hated more than everything and that was to be lied to. If they had told him, he had kept it secret. He had kept their relationship secret as well but... he closed his eyes and placed his arms on the railing, looked up into the dark sky, to the stars.

Clint tensed when he sensed a presence behind him. He expected Natasha, one of the two people who knew that he and Phil were an item. But it wasn't Natasha. It was Thor. The huge guy came over and leaned against the railing, placed his arms on it and looked up into the sky as well.

“They are beautiful, aren't they?” he asked after a while and Clint nodded.

“Yes, they are.”

“How long are you together?” Thor turned his head a bit and Clint swallowed.

“Six years.” Clint looked at his hands, fiddled with his nails. “Did Natasha...” he started but the Asgardian shook his head.

“No, she didn't say a word. I have eyes, Clint, even if they are not as sharp as yours,” he said, his voice so very soft, so untypical to the usual booming voice.

“I'm with Shield for eleven years and since six years we were together.”

“Were?”

“I've told him that I need time.”

“He should have told you.” Thor stated and Clint now turned around and looked at him.

“He said it wasn't his decision.”

“You are his mate. He should have trusted you.” Thor held his gaze.

“I've trusted him all the time and he... he lied to me. He _lied_ , Thor.” Clint once again felt the tears well up and angrily he wiped them away. He gritted his teeth and looked down at his hands again when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing. He turned around and one look in Thor's face, the understanding, the sympathy, and Clint had to swallow again, hard this time.

“I... I mourned, Thor. I cried, I went to the grave... the _empty_ grave... as often as possible, I drank myself to stupidity sometimes... do you know how often I sat in my... _our_... apartment, with my gun in my hands and thought how easy it would be to be together with him again? Just one tiny move with my finger on the trigger and everything would be fine again. And he tells me it wasn't his decision. He was in coma for two weeks and in recovery for six month. He could've told me.”

“And he should have,” Thor confirmed.

“I... I was at the end of my rope... I... I...” he couldn't speak because all the repressed emotions swept over him at once and Clint wiped away the tears again when he felt his arm around his shoulder.

“I know, Clint,” he murmured very quietly and when the sobs started, the sobs and the tears he forbade himself so long ago, the Asgardian pulled him into an embrace and Clint felt safe. The same safety he had felt with his brother, when they hid in the closet while their father beat their mother to a bloody pulp. That time Barney held him and he cried on his shoulder.

“It is okay.” Clint felt the large hands on the back of his head when he finally let the tears out. “It is okay,” Thor repeated while he just held him and let him cry.

“He could've told me. I would've kept it secret but... he... he didn't say a word,” Clint sobbed and Thor just stroked his hair.

He didn't have a clue how long they stood there with Clint pouring out his soul to the Asgardian but Thor didn't complain. When the sobs and the tears eventually subsided Thor let him out of the embrace and Clint was deeply embarrassed. He blushed.

“I'm sorry, I didn't want to...” he started but Thor just smiled and kissed his forehead.

“No need to be sorry, that's what friends are for.”

“Thanks,” he murmured and Thor smiled again.

“Anytime, Clint.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
